El Espejo
by L-Chan93
Summary: L no soporta verse en los espejos. Será la vida la que le enseñe a ser fuerte. El pasado de L contado bajo la canción de Sergio Contreras "El Espejo"


**Hola!** soy yo otra vez con un songfic. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leísteis mi otro fic, comentarais o no. Me hace mucha ilusión saber que los leeis.

Este fic va dedicado a Hermyten, y especialmente a todos aquellos que por el mero hecho de ser diferentes han sido insultados o han sufrido cualquier tipo de humillación. Por que soy de la opinión de que si en este mundo todos fuéramos iguales, sería demasiado aburrido. Y esta es mi particular forma de demostrar mi posición. Yo no tengo miedo de ser como soy y me ha costado mucho abrirme al mundo con todo lo que soy capaz de dar, como para que algun idiota venga a mirarme con asco. Así que no importa cómo seas, alto, bajito, homosexual, hetero, gordo delgado, guapo, o menos guapo... Este fic va para ti.

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen y si están algo (o mucho) OOC lo siento, pero he tenido que exagerar sus carácteres. La canción tampoco es mía, sino de Sergio Contreras y se llama El Espejo.

Ahora, después de la charla, el fic XD

**

* * *

****EL ESPEJO**

Elle Lawliet estaba sentado en un columpio, meciéndose lentamente, los pies descalzos, las zapatillas olvidadas en algún montículo de arena del parque.

El Big Ben dio las 8 de la tarde

Él tenía que haber estado en el orfanato hace horas.

No le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a los castigos.

Era un niño solitario

Huérfano

Sin amigos

Su negro pelo le tapaba los dulces ojos azabaches, que en ese momento se llenaban de lágrimas

¿Por qué nadie le quería?

¿Por qué todos le trataban como a un bicho raro?

"_Cómo se ganan la popularidad,_

_los demás compañeros de la escuela,_

_él se pregunta._

_Cómo puedo llegar a enamorar_

_a la chica de mis sueños,_

_él se pregunta"_

Él era el niño más impopular de la escuela

Todos le utilizaban

Como saco de boxeo

Como víctima de sus insultos

Como un pañuelo de papel desechable

Innecesario

Prescindible

Él miraba a la niña que le gustaba, a ese primer amor infantil que nunca es, pero que se recuerda con cariño…

Pero no para él, que no hacía más que sufrir los desplantes de la gente, de esa niña, de los "guays"

"_Si nadie lo mira a él,_

_nadie habla con él _

_Todo por no tener un físico 10._

_Y él, que está bien, se hunde, no quiere ni ser él"_

Los mayores ni le miraban, era como un diminuto liliputiense en medio del país de los gigantes. Los de su edad le ignoraban, excepto para meterse con él u obligarle a hacerles los deberes.

Le decían feo

Le decían monstruo

¿Qué culpa tenía él de sus grandes ojos?

¿Qué culpa tenía de ser delgadito y débil?

¿Qué culpa tenía él de sus pálidos rasgos mezclados?

Miró su puño derecho, tenía unas vendas que le había puesto la enfermera del orfanato.

Porque se había mirado en un espejo.

Porque un niño no puede soportar tanta presión.

Porque solo era eso, un niño.

Y un niño no puede lidiar con mirarse en un espejo y odiar lo que ve.

Y su subconsciente había actuado por él.

Cuando al fin había vuelto en sí, había mirado su mano, los arañazos cubiertos de sangre en sus nudillos eran la causa de que los trozos del espejo descansaran, hechos trizas, a sus pies.

"_Por qué la gente es tan cruel,_

_por qué la gente ya no mira ni cómo se es"_

Y él no era mal chico. Ayudaba a las viejecitas a cruzar la calle y en el orfanato ayudaba a todos con los deberes y a encontrar las cosas que perdían. Hasta a los mayores. ¿Por qué nadie veía eso? ¿Por qué sus compañeros solo veían un pequeño monstruo?

"_Se va alejando de todos el chico, poco a poco,_

_se va acomplejando, se va quedando solo"_

Había acabado por no hablar con nadie, temeroso de que los que ahora le apreciaban, pronto le odiarían.

Pronto fue convirtiéndose de verdad en el chico raro

No hablaba

Siempre estaba solo

"_Soledad que no está mal,_

_pues ella no le abandonará._

_Nunca._

_Ella no es tan cruel como el resto de la sociedad,_

_de la gente"_

Se sentaba solo durante horas. Y comía dulces, casi exclusivamente dulces. Estudiaba y leía libros. Aumentaba sus conocimientos, como manera de llenar el vacío que pesaba en su corazón.

La soledad era su única amiga, su fiel compañera. La única que no le pedía enfrentarse a los espejos.

"_Se mira al espejo y no le gusta lo que ve,_

_qué le va a hacer, tiene que aprender_

_a vivir con ese rostro que no le hace realidad_

_sus sueños, su libertad"_

Un día mientras estaba sentado en la biblioteca del orfanato, sentado a su particular manera, un hombre bastante mayor, vestido con gabardina y sombrero y de cara amable entró y se le quedó mirando.

Elle Lawliet ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. El tiempo le había enseñado a vivir consigo mismo, a saber aceptar que su propio rostro sería siempre su primer impedimento

"_Se mira al espejo y no le gusta lo que ve_

_tiene que aprender,_

_a vivir con ese rostro que no le hace realidad de volar, de enamorar"_

El hombre mayor se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones cercanos al suyo. Elle se removió casi imperceptiblemente en su sillón incómodo. Había olvidado cómo era convivir con más gente. Solía irse de las habitaciones en cuanto entraba alguien.

Pero pronto el silencio comenzó a hacerse soportable, amigable. Aunque su propia razón le gritaba que saliera de ahí, estaba clavado en ese sillón, como si el propio destino le dijera que ese encuentro tenía que producirse.

Se permitió una sonrisa sincera.

Sin saber que esa sonrisa acababa de conquistar el corazón de un hombre rico, poderoso… pero infeliz.

Un hombre que deseaba hijos a los que querer y consentir, y que acababa de encontrar a uno.

El cómodo silencio tenía que romperse en algún momento, y fue el hombre el que decidió romperlo:

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…

-¿No me lo dices?

-…

Entonces, el sr Wammy se fijó en el libro que el muchachito tenía entre sus manos. "Estudio en escarlata" de Conan Doyle. Miró todos los libros que rodeaban al pequeño, novelas de Sherlock Colmes y Poirot. Libros sobre criminología. Libros de historia, de ciencias naturales, de física. Libros, libros y más libros.

El Sr. Wammy se quedó mirando al chico que tenía delante, lívido, con los ojos como platos. Joder, que sólo debía tener 10 u 11 años. Y entonces lo vio. El niño se había encogido en la silla, ante el escrutinio de su mirada, como si sólo eso ya le asustara…

Elle Lawliet no pudo evitar encogerse ante la profunda mirada del señor. Se había permitido, como un idiota, creer que aquel anciano de mirada amable no iba a prejuzgarlo, que de verdad deseaba ser su amigo y saber su nombre.

Pareces un chico muy listo ¿Sabes?

Elle levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que oía a alguien elogiarle sin rastros de ironía. Alguien que le miraba como si fuera una maravilla de esas que brillan con luz propia y no un astro que ha perdido su luz.

-Me gustas, pequeño, me gustan los chicos listos…

-…

-¿Qué necesito para ganarme tu confianza, pequeño colmes?

-… Me llamo Elle Lawliet.

"_El chico creció desarrollo_

_Y en la discoteca, más de lo mismo._

_A la hora de los lentos su corazoncito sólo llora, le da un vuelco"_

Habían pasado 3 años desde que el señor Wammy apareció por aquel orfanato de Londres.

Elle Lawliet había sido internado en la Wammy´s house, junto a otros chicos prodigio.

Pero muchas cosas seguían igual.

Ahora era L, el primero de su clase y según el señor Wammy… no, Watari-san, el próximo mayor detective del mundo, mientras se mantuviera en lo más alto.

Los chicos de aquel lugar, la mayoría pasaban de él, demasiado ocupados en sus cosas.

Algunas le sonreían y le saludaban al pasar, pensando que esos aires eran tan mooooonos…

Los que no llegaban a tocarle, a alcanzarle, pero que se aproximaban, le miraban con odio o envidia.

Él había confiado en salir de una vez de toda esa mierda, y otra vez vuelta a lo mismo.

Pero ahora ya nada importaba, ahora tenía una razón por la que seguir luchando.

"_Él que lo ve, aprende,_

_a no desvanecer, a ser fuerte._

_En contra de todos y todas se vuelca en su trabajo._

_La radio, la disco y los CDs"_

Ahora se centraba en el estudio, le pesara a quien le pesara, él seguiría en lo más alto.

B y él siempre combatían por estar en lo más alto, pero L siempre ganaba.

Porque estaba centrado en su trabajo.

Aunque perdiera la poca humanidad que le quedaba, ganaría el puesto de mejor detective del mundo. Era lo que el Sr. Watari quería.

Y él quería que Watari se sintiera orgulloso de él, sin saber que eso estaba poco a poco acabando con su personalidad…

-¡Mellooooooooo, devuélveme el game-boyyyyyyyy! – un gracioso pelirrojo con una gafas aún más graciosas perseguía a un rubito por todo el pasillo

-Ez tu culpa, ¡No habedme ezcondido el cotolate! – El rubio todavía no hablaba demasiado bien. Tenía un coeficiente asombroso, pero sus padres lo habían abandonado y no había podido desarrollarlo… todavía

L miró al rubio y al pelirrojo, que casi sin saber hablar ya se estaban peleando, y sonrió, le encantaban aquellos niños. Su mirada se enfrentó a la del niño que montaba puzzles de 500 piezas con 6 años.

Cómo le recordaba ese chico a sí mismo.

Aquellos niños le estaban salvando

Aquellos niños estaban siendo el bálsamo para su alma

FLASH BACK

-L, mi muchacho, acércate

-¿Quería algo Watari-san?

-Sí, quería presentarte a los 3 nuevos integrantes de la Wammy´s House

L se acercó curioso a ver de qué hablaba Watari. Y lo que vio hizo que sus grandes ojos se abrieran más todavía.

Un niño rubio de ojos azules arrugaba su varicilla mirando alrededor con cara de aburrimiento.

Un chico pelirrojo miraba un tamagochi con cara de felicidad, como si las cosas no fueran con él

Por último, un pequeño niño de pelo blanco, le miraba con sus ojos negros como evaluándole, mientras jugaba con unos muñecos de acción.

Todos, en parte, eran como un mini-reflejo de sí mismo, de una parte de su alma

Pronto aquellos niños se habían ganado un sitio en su marchito corazón, un corazón que empezaba, poco a poco, a florecer

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero como con todos, el tiempo pasa y aquellos niños habían dejado de serlo, habían crecido. Y él también. Era la hora de la despedida.

Se acercó al pelirrojo, Matt, en primer lugar, y se arrodilló ante él. Matt levantó la vista, y le sonrió cálidamente. Era el más normalito de los "3 de la Wammy´s House", como muchos los llamaban. L iba a decir algo cuando el pelirrojo se le adelantó:

-Te vas ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres el más inteligente L, ya era hora de que suplieras al vejestorio detective. Además, tú eres más guapo. Y tienes mejor culo.

L se echó a reír, ese pelirrojo siempre le hacía reír. Ya no dijo nada más y le entregó un paquete. Éste lo abrió, sorprendido. Era la nueva colección de videojuegos de lucha que no saldría hasta el mes siguiente. Matt le miró con los ojos brillantes y se tiró, literalmente, encima de L a abrazarle. L correspondió torpemente el abrazo y sintió ganas de llorar. Tras unos minutos se separaron y L le dirigió unas últimas palabras al pelirrojo:

-Sólo prométeme que intentarás dejar de fumar – el pelirrojo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse

Acto seguido L se dirigió al rubito de ojos azules que estaba arrepantingado en el sillón, cabreado porque el capullo del director le había dejado sin chocolate. Cuando L se sentó a su lado, él le fulminó con la mirada. Mello era así. Cuando ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, giró la cabeza, cabreado. L sabía que Mello no se andaría con sentimentalismos, así que sacó la barra de chocolate puro que le había comprado y se la tiró. Mello, gracias a sus reflejos, la cogió y se la quedó mirando, incrédulo.

-Es muuuuuy cara Mello, así que no comas ansias, disfrútala

Y sin decirle ni adiós, ni nada, se acercó al peliblanco, que estaba encogido en un sillón y con la cara enterrada entre las rodillas. Ese chico era el que más se le parecía. Se arrodilló a su lado y le alborotó el pelo. El ya no tan pequeño Near levantó la cabeza y L pudo ver que sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Eso le sorprendió. Near jamás dejaba entrever sus sentimientos, era aún más inexpresivo que él. Eso verdaderamente llegó a conmoverlo. Dolía, dolía dejar a aquellos tres pequeños que habían sido como los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Porque lo más doloroso de encontrar a aquellas personas que han sabido quererte como eres, es saber que no se puede jugar a la familia feliz o a los amiguitos para siempre. Todo hola implica un hasta luego, o incluso un adiós. Miró al niño con cariño y este, tratando de serenarse, habló lentamente:

-Deduzco que te han dado el puesto…

-Así es… ¿Me echarás de menos?

-… - Near se puso colorado ¡Quién no echaría de menos a un hermano, al hombre al que siempre deseó alcanzar!

-Ten pequeño – Near arrugó la nariz con enfado – esto es para ti

Near tomó con cuidado el paquete que L le tendía, y cuando se disponía a abrirlo, L le detuvo suavemente la mano

-No lo abras ahora, hazlo cuando me vaya…

Near asintió levemente con la cabeza. L se levantó y volvió a revolverle el pelo. Y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si miraba ya no se iría. Y se fue, andando por un pasillo vacío, despidiéndose en silencio del único lugar que había llegado a considerar su hogar.

Dentro del cuarto, la tensión se podía cortar con tijeras. El silencio era sepulcral. Matt fue el que lo rompió tras fulminar a Mello con la mirada:

-¿De verdad vas a ser tan imbécil de no despedirte de él solo por orgullo? – dijo mirando con cariño el pack de juegos que L le había regalado y que siempre llevaría consigo.

Mello salió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta alcanzar a L y abrazarlo por detrás, casi tirándole al suelo:

-Seré mejor que tú, y no tendrás más remedio que nombrarme tu sucesor y volver aquí a entregarme tu corona de mejor detective del mundo. Si antes de eso pierdes o mueres, me enfadaré.

L sonrió, se esperaba algo así de Mello, así que se giró y le devolvió el abrazo:

-Pero hasta ese día, prométeme que te esforzarás y no matarás ni a Near, ni a Matt

-Pufff… mientras el blanquito no me toque los… - L le miró con desaprobación- OK, OK, mas no te prometo nada

L le acarició el pelo rubio y finalmente se marchó, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Mello en su nuca.

En el cuarto, a Near le brillaban los ojos.

Un puzle de piezas blancas y 5 marionetas reposaban sobre la mesa. Esas 5 marionetas eran un reflejo perfecto de la pequeña familia de la Wammy´s House.

Pronto la fama del detective L le ganó un puesto de respeto entre las más altas esferas de todo el mundo.

"_Su físico, su apariencia, sigue igual,_

_pero al ser más conocido cada vez liga más._

_Me parece mentira el materialismo de la sociedad, cada vez va a más"_

L se sentó a su particular forma, harto de todo, mirando por quién sabe cuántas veces los monitores del último caso que tenía entre manos.

Lo cierto es que la gente ya le hartaba un poco. Él no era precisamente sociable y odiaba saber que las personas hablaban a sus espaldas y aún más odiaba saber qué era lo que decían, porque si al menos no fuera capaz de saber lo que pensaban los demás…

De frente le decían "Oh L ayúdenos con este caso", "Oh L es que es usted tan inteligente…". Pero por detrás le tachaban de asocial, asexual, sabelotodo, egocéntrico, narcisista…

Él no se consideraba así, o al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo. Era cierto que odiaba perder pero… en fin, es igual, porque ¿Qué más daba si la sociedad era cada vez más hipócrita? Antes, un abusón te copiaba los deberes, ahora, un jefe idiota te pedía que hicieras SU trabajo. La sociedad, a sus ojos, iba en picado.

"_Hoy en día el chico popular,_

_hoy los de antes si quieren su amistad_

_hoy las de antes si lo quieren besar_

_pero hoy pasa de ti, sólo quiere cantar"_

En uno de sus últimos casos, su ayudante asignada había sido aquella chica que había sido su primer amor y que, evidentemente, no le había reconocido. Es más, hasta había intentado ligárselo, en plan insinuante y sensual. Él esbozo una sonrisa triste, estaba realmente orgulloso de no haberse dejado llevar y de haber descubierto que ya no sentía nada por ella, ni amor, ni odio. El tiempo pasa y, si se le deja, sana el corazón.

"_Se mira al espejo y no le gusta lo que ve,_

_qué le va a hacer, tiene que aprender_

_a vivir con ese rostro que no le hace realidad_

_sus sueños, su libertad"_

L se sentó en el viejo columpio de su infancia, ahora chirriante y abandonado, y se meció suavemente, recordando. A ese niño que lloraba en ese mismo lugar hacía no demasiado tiempo. Se reencontró con su pequeño yo que yacía, escondido, en su interior.

Se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba algo por hacer, antes de volver a abandonar Inglaterra. Y se puso en pie, dejando que el columpio se meciera hasta pararse. Y el viejo parque se quedó en silencio.

"_Se mira al espejo y no le gusta lo que ve_

_tiene que aprender,_

_a vivir con ese rostro que no le hace realidad de volar, de enamorar"_

Elle Lawliet, L, se enfrentó a la imponente fachada de su orfanato. Sin mirar ni hablar con nadie, se dirigió directo a un lugar muy concreto y se detuvo frente a una pared. En ella, un espejo le devolvía su propia imagen. Perecía ser que habían colocado uno nuevo, lo cual venía estupendamente a su propósito. Tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar, de todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo callando:

-No volverás a intimidarme, no volveré a sentirme un monstruo cuando esté ante ti. No me importa lo que digáis ni tú ni nadie. No me importa nada más que lo que las únicas personas que considero mi familia piensen de mí. He conseguido gente que me quiere y valora como soy y me impulsa a ser yo mismo. Mi puño no volverá a estrellarse contra uno de tu calaña, jamás, porque ya no es necesario. La vida me ha enseñado a no temer mirarme en un espejo. No volveré aquí, nunca. Tengo una nueva vida, y a todos a los que no les guste mi forma de ser… que se jodan. Yo soy yo, y no puedo ser nadie más. Soy un ser único e irrepetible, y me niego a pensar en cambiar ni un ápice mi forma de ser. Todos los monstruos tenemos un corazón humano ¿Sabes? Y por lo que a mí respecta, el mío ha ganado la batalla. Sólo he venido a arreglar cuentas contigo, no, en realidad a arreglarlas conmigo mismo, para poder marcharme de aquí y seguir viviendo. He venido a reconciliarme con mi reflejo, porque no volverá a ser un impedimento nunca más. Porque no volveré a mirarme en un espejo y pensar que no soy nada. Porque ahora los espejos sólo me devolverán la imagen de alguien que, feliz o infeliz, está en paz consigo mismo. Adiós

L salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Suspiro, era hora de cerrar esa etapa de su vida y comenzar de nuevo. Todos sus complejos, probablemente, siempre le acompañarían, pero en aquel espejo había dejado la importancia que siempre les había concedido, ventaja que ya no volvería a darles.

-Ring, Ring, Ring (NA/ Oh bueno, insértese aquí el politono que se desee, aunque yo preferiría The World, el 1º opening de Death note, es que no sé cómo poner algo menos ridículo XD)

-Sí ¿Dígame?

-¿L?

-Sí, ¿qué quieres Watari?

-Hay un nuevo caso. Un asesino que mata a sus víctimas a distancia de ataques al corazón. Se hace llamar Kira. Los gobiernos han solicitado tu ayuda.

-OK, voy para allá

L sonrió. Ese caso tenía buena pinta. Un nuevo reto para su ingenio. Miró la vieja fachada por última vez. Se sentía libre, como liberado de una pesada carga, y dispuesto a lo que fuera. Y sin mirar atrás, se encaminó a pedir un taxi. Abandonando así un lugar que no deseaba volver a pisar. Jamás. Ahora su vida era solo suya.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el fic. Gracias a los que os hayais tomado la molestia de leerlo. A que la escena de los Wammy´s es mona! XD Lo siento, se salía del fic un poco, pero cuando la empecé no pude pararla XD

Sé que quizás el otro era mejor e iba más con la historia, pero este era algo que quería hacer.

¡Feliz año a todos!

Y como siempre, un review no es mucho tiempo y ayuda a mejorar. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
